everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a part of The Little Mermaid (the original tale) by Hans Christian Anderson and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel because she doesn't believe in love at first sight, which is how her story got started. She thinks the saying is extremely shallow, and does not enjoy her destiny, which is to cut off her tongue just so she can meet a prince who never met her. Furthermore, part of her tale is that her sisters sacrifice something just so she can speak, and even then, her heart will be broken. In fact, she is mostly a Rebel because of the fact that the original mermaid had made many bad decisions that hurt her family, and she didn't want to do that. Merana is the youngest sister of her family. Do NOT edit or else Merana will declare war on you! Character 'Personality' Merana is extremely creative. Her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashions or paintings. Many of the people she work with in Arts and Crafts, Princess Design, or any group project say that Merana can draw meaning and depth from a rock, and draw it all out so that it is indescribable, and yet perfect. She disagrees, saying that anyone can do it, yet on the inside, she is jumping for joy. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana is always brimming cauldron-full full of ideas that if someone decided to plan out an take into action, it would flourish into a beautiful building block of Ever After. Not only is her brain immensly creative, she is also quite intelligent, being able to maintain a well-above average grade while not paying attention in some classes.(cough cough princess cough ology cough cough cough) She is grateful that all her years of reading books about Ever After had paid off so well. She does spend hours in the library reading about other subjects, not because to study, but out of curiousity. She also has a wide knowledge of sea creatures, but that was mostly from spending so much time with them. However, Merana has other qualities than just an imaginative and brilliant mind. Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family of 12 sisters means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. There will be more than one suitor to chase away. In fact, she and her siblings have made a game out of it! They would create creepy ghostlike effects. Or they might dress as seahorses and burst through the door, carrying the suitor far, far, away with many bruises and cuts. She will do anything for her siblings, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Of course, all 12 sisters have a hot temper, so when they get into a huge blame game/prank war/temper tantrum, it is called a Sinister Siren Sister and it would be best not to get in the way. Like her sisters, she does have a very short and hot temper when she gets mad. She tries her best to let comments roll off her back but usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision turns blue and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger of a wolf combined with a . She is more than dangerous at this stage, well, verbally. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. The creator named this side of her personality Hades, just like her nickname. Unlike what others believe, Merana is not the littlest bit shallow. She does not have an airhead personality, being fickle in whatever she is doing. In fact, she has quite the amount of depth. There is a method to her madness, or, a reason why she does what she does. You can obviously see that she is not ditzy, but it's like peering into a murky ocean. You never know the depth unless you test it. Some physical flaws is that her feet hurt a lot if she does a lot of walking, which is a trait she inherited from her destiny, making her feet seem as if they were walking on broken glass. This is also another excuse for her to visit the spa daily. Finally, Merana have fins that sprout from her forearms and calves whenever she is in human form. This is a brutal reminder that she will never be the same as the other students and causes her to be self-conscious and care too much about what other people think of her. The only time she's not that self-conscious arouund people, is when she's on the runway, displaying her beautiful creations for everyone to see. She has discovered that when playing dress-up as little kids. Her nickname is MerMer. 'Appearance' Merana has fair peachy skin. It has a radiant glow to it, from all that swimming around. Her skin is very light due to the fact most of her life was spent underwater. Her skin is very well moisturized, as her daily seaweed body wrap at the spa is mandatory, for her inner siren soul needs to be connected with the sea. She is almost always wet. Merana has billowing blue hair and emerald green eyes fringed with long butterfly lashes. All her sisters have the same emerald eyes and fair skin. When in mermaid form, she also has emerald green scales. Her basic color scheme is various shades of blue, gold, black, and a hint of green and white. As said before, she has translucent green fins on her fore-arms and calves. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Her hair is usually let loose with sidebangs looping to the back of her head. Merana also tends to dress with sea features, like pearls, shells, and scales, added to a modern twist, like color blocking and crownglasses. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheLittleMermaid_e.html How Does Merana Fit Into it? When her mother turned into sea form they started towards heaven. Except that some of the bubbles stayed. Merana and her sisters were born from the magic bubbles on the foam. The rest of the foam was gathered by The Little Mermaid's sisters and given to each of the girls in a ring, so they would have a reminder of their mother, and be able to turn into a human whenever they wanted to. Merana is the Next Little Mermaid, destined to turn into seafoam. Relationships 'Family' Merana has 11 other sisters, named Sirena, Rialle, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Soprano, Contralto, Sandella(Sandy), Coraline(Coral), Shelly, and Pearl. She also has many other cousins, aunts, and uncles. Everyone in her family has emerald green eyes and an emerald green tail. She is distantly related to Delemara Nevermer, a mermaid from Neverland. Friends Sirena Little- Sirena is the only sister who spends some quality time with Merana. She encourages her love of fashion and also gets tips on what to wear. Sirena is more street-smart than Merana, and often introduces her to new things, such as social websites. She also gives guidelines for a nice fairyteen life. Merana responds by helping her bubbly sister get more organized, stalling for her, and helping her get over her latest break-up. Quinn Schauer- Quinn became Merana's first friend at EAH. They bonded over their love of art and nature. Merana's bold personality meshes well with Quinn's shyness. Many of the times Merana almost became Omega, Quinn calmed her down. Quinn loves Merana's fashion sense, so Merana gladly gives her tips. They both love painting, and Merana is impressed by how expert Quinn is on watercolor. They also both love nature, and basically, they have fun together. They usually meet for Hocus Lattes, or have study sessions together. Desdemona Marise- Desdemona is Merana's baddest friend. They are basically complete opposites. Who knew a mermaid and a fire demon could be friends? With Desdemona's fiery spirit, and Merana's explosive temper, these two break up and make up about every three weeks. Desi also takes the Anger Magicment class with Merana. They bonded because the others lead such a different life and it's always interesting to be around them. Tailor Quick- Quick to notice the girl, Merana was the first to discover Tailor was at EAH. She has kept her secret, until Blondie's Mirror cast blared it out. Merana is a bit intimidated by the fact she is friends with a popstar, and can act fan-girly at times. She is also a big fan of her music. Tailor and Merana's bold natures and awesomeness at music supports their friendship very well. Marino Blondel- Acquaintances Calli Latrans- Merana doesnt know the coyote girl that well. Calli loves making small jokes and poking at Merana's hot coals of anger. But its more of a friendly banter than Calli's usual remarks. Sometimes, this doesn't go so well as no one likes being annoyed after a big fight. But usually, Merana is okay with remarks when she is in a good mood. 'Enemies' Duchess Swan- Pet During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical sapphire seahorse she named Mereid, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Sometimes, Merana sneaks her into class, disguising her as a handbag, knowing that Mereid gets lonely easily. However, Merana does fear that one day Mereid will suffer from her transformation to sea foam so she also became a Rebel because of that. She has also been known to be very friendly to other sea creatures, such as sea turtles, millions of fish, and even sharks! Romance To say the least, Merana is scared of having her heart broken. She has a firm belief that love comes when you love a person on the inside. After all, her mom had met a prince and risked her life for his looks, never knowing what he was like on the inside. But, Merana has met a boy who, she will never admit, stole her heart in the RP: The Magical Ball *Invite Only* I'm making a fan-fic on this! Oufits Merana usually wears ocean-related patterned blue and gold fabrics, with green and black accents. She has been known to carry a cute seahorse handbag(cough cough) and wear tights and wristcuffs, to cover up the area where her skin turns into her fins. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: Grimmnastics- I will dominate at swimming! 2nd Period: '''Princessology- Don't even ask about what we have to do... '''3rd Period: '''Muse-ic- Easy class, singing is natural for mermaids! '''4th Period: '''Arts and Crafts- The sea is a nice inspiration for paintings! '''5th Period: '''Story Telling 101- This is kinda basic, but I guess good! '''6th Period: Beast Training and Care- takin' care of my Meried! Extra Period: Anger Magicment- WHO IS SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME HAVING ANGER ISSUES?! '''Extra Period: '''Princess Design- Yay! Fashion is my passion! Merana loves Grimmnastics. Her favorite sport is swimming(naturally) and is co-captains of the team with Cedar Wood. She has a long endurance and a whole lotta speed, courtesy to her fins, which are aero-dynamic. On land though, the only thing she's missing is accuracy. She is good at volleyball and running, mostly because she doesn't really have to aim. In other sports like soccer and basketball, she just tries to throw it to one of her teammates. Princessology is MerMer's least favorite class. Basically, all you do in class is learn about smiling, how to wave your hand correctly, the size of your tiara, throne polishing, and your diet. Do you think she'd love this class? Muse-ic is fairly easy for Merana, as she is a siren. She is the only alto in her family, other than her sister, Alto. She loves singing, ad accopanies her music with a few touches of piano, since she is an amateur player. She loves songs with amazing tunes, or over-the-top dustep power rock chords, like Radioactive. Arts and Crafts was a period Merana chose. This was because Merana's aunts accidentally sent in way too much for the tuition, so Headmaster Grimm let it slide. She loves watercolor, chibi/kawaii, and sketching the most, but loves other styles of drawing, too! She's just not fond of drawing realistic sketches, though... Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here Trivia * Her theme song would be * Merana's favorite food in the water is seaweed souffle, when the seaweed is carefully harvested from kelp forests in which taking the seaweed would not damage it or the animals in the habitat. Of course, seaweed souffle is a delicacy already undersea and is impossible to get on land so she settles for saltwater taffy. * She is a weediterian/vegetarian because she hates eating her friends. The vegetarian part comes from believing humans shouldn't eat their friends either. * Her favorite Hocus Latte is vanilla-infused, with a pump of saltwater, a few drops of mint and seaweed extract, extra-foamy, and topped with fake chocolate flavored pearls on a mound of whipped cream. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Her family was very clever in deciding her name. *She designed, sewed, and fitted all her outfits. By herself. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:JK's OCs Category:Merana Little Category:Tailor Quick Category:Desdemona Marise Category:Quinn Schauer Category:Calli Latrans Category:Raven Queen